


Bloom Later

by tootiredmotel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, they're gonna get that hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: some things never change  even when they hurt(MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS   YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)





	Bloom Later

**Author's Note:**

> you all know the song, Bloom Later by Jesse Rutherford is definitely for Iron Dad and Spider-Son

Tony didn't know what to do. Everyone was disappearing, turning to ash. Mantis, Draw and Quill went first, _"Oh man"_ was right. Then Strange. _"It was the only way"_

 

At least he had Peter and the blue girl, they would be able to get everyone back, there's no way everyone just-

 

"-Stark? I don't feel so good." _Shit. No no no no NO._

 

"You're alright." _You have to be, can't lose you._ "I don-don't know what's happening, I don't-" the kid started stumbling foward, trying to stay upright. _God, anyone but you._

 

Peter barely made it to Tony before his knees gave out and he latched onto his mentor, Tony gripping him back just as tightly. "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, sir, please" _Please don't take this brilliant, kindhearted kid from him. "_ Please, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go" Tony's heart shattered when Peter's voice broke, begging to be able to stay, to live. 

 

Eventually Tony couldn't hold the weight anymore, damned stab wound. If it wasn't there, he'd hold the kid forever if he had to, if it meant Peter would get to stay. But he couldn't, because Thanos _won_. Now the kid was laying on his back looking straight ahead like he was accepting his fate but clearly didn't want to. The strings on his heart were being tugged again when Peter finally looked up at him. "I'm sorry." 

 

No, kid, I'M sorry, don't go, don't you dare. Peter disintegrated, and Tony tried to grasp the ash so ~~it~~ _he_ wouldn't fly off like the others. But he vanished anyways and all Tony had left of the teenager was the ash on his fingers, so he held that hand dearly. How the hell was _that_ the only way?

* * *

Opening his eyes, Peter was expecting to see Tony on Titan, but instead it was tall plants, like he was in a field. Maybe they were just on a different planet. "Mr. Stark?" After not hearing a response, Peter tried sitting up but was stopped by the throbbing in his side. 

 

"Agh, Mr. Stark, I could really use a hand." He didn't want to make a deal out of it, but if he couldn't sit up then how was he supposed to get home?

 

Tony never came. Maybe he was in that barn, by the crops. Peter forced himself to sit up, disregarding the injury. If getting to Tony meant dealing with the injury then he'd deal with it, he just wanted to see his mentor and go home. 

 

Making his way towards the barn, his spidey senses were going off and he didn't really know why. By the time he reached the door though, the hair on his arm and neck raised. He was just about to open the door when it opened itself. "Get him!" Peter yelled, jumping back as Falcon, former Winter Soldier and the Black Panther jumped at him. "Wait! Wait wait it's me! It-I'm Spider-Man!" 

 

"Shit, you too?" Peter looked to Falcon, _his name is Sam Wilson_ , in confusion. "What...what do you mean?" _You too? Where is Tony?_ "What's going on? Where are we, where's Tony?"

 

Sam looked at Barnes and King T'challa before looking back at Peter. "Kid..." Peter looked between the three of him. _What were they even doing here, they're supposed to be on earth._ "Thanos won." There was a crash coming from the barn and Sam looked back, going to check it out. _Thanos...won?_ "He won? So...where are we then?" 

 

T'challa and Barnes looked at each other before turning back to face Peter. "We think we're in the soul stone." _The soul stone...am I dead?_

* * *

"So...if we're dead, then why are we all here together?" Peter was sitting on a bale of hay, the tree guy, _Groot_ , was next to him. "I am Groot." He never met this guy, but he knew he was one of the guardians and all he ever said were those three words. Sure, it meant something else, but he didn't seem to have the translator anymore. Quill was standing behind Groot, with Drax and Mantis not too far behind. They all wanted to be near each other, which Peter could understand. If Tony were here he'd want to be near him too.

 

Barnes, _"Just call me Bucky"_ , was sitting opposite of him. "Some of us," he paused, looking at the guardians, "thought it was the afterlife. But there's no way some of us would be in the same afterlife as the others." 

 

"Okay, we are not debating about afterlife theories again. Point is, we think we're in the soul stone. If that's true, then Thanos might be here too. That's why we attacked you, by the way. Sorry about that." 

 

Sam and Bucky stared at each other, looking like they were gonna start arguing about said afterlife theories. "Now is not the time. We must find a way out of here and defeat-" "Your Highness, if I may," Quill interrupted T'challa and Peter thought the kind of Wakanda was on a roll. "I prefer to refer to that motherf-okay, there's kids here. Let's just call him a purple scrotum chin giant." Peter snorted. _Why not?_ "Barney?" 

 

Sam laughed, seeming to be the only one that understood his reference. "How old are you again?" Peter didn't know if he was being set up for a punchline or something but he answered anyways. Last time he saw the falcon was at the airport in Berlin and they bantered a bit. "I'm sixteen. I turn seventeen in, like, two months if you're about to lecture me about being too young, because I've been doing this for almost three years and-"

 

"Hey, hey, relax! Natasha started a lot younger than you. And Groot here is probably younger than you." Sam gestured towards the group, sans the Black Widow who was absent. _Good for her. He didn't mean for that to be so bitter, but like, at least she wasn't...dead. God, even suggesting he was dead made him shiver._ "Yeah, I ended up in space when I was younger than you, little dude. Gamora...she started early too." _Gamora was the person he was looking for when he attacked,_ Peter remembered. 

 

_"Where is Gamora?" Quill had Peter wrapped at the throat, gun-blaster thing pointed at his head. Tony was obviously not impressed. "Yeah, I'll do you one better, Who's Gamora?" That was when Peter realized that Quill was their leader because of Drax's "I'll do You one better, Why is Gamora?"_

 

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the barn doors being opened from the outside. _What the hell?_ "Was no one keeping watch?" And Peter decided that the king, _T'challa, he insisted,_ was definitely the more mature one of the entire barn group. "You know, we could have easily been Thanos." _Strange? When did he get here?_ "Spider-Man, you're here too?" 

 

"Did everyone like have a meet and greet before I got here? And why did it take so long for me to-" "We have company." _Whoa, Scarlet Witch!_ Behind her though, was Nick Fury and some woman. 

 


End file.
